Gomen & Arigatou
by Blue Keys
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata adalah siswa siswi yang sedang berkemah di suatu hutan yang agak terpencil di desa yang jauh dari kota, dimana tempat berkemahnya itu adalah tempat yang pernah membuat hidup keluarga Sasuke mengalami kejadian suram di masa lampau


Gomen & Arigatou

By : Blue Keys

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horror & Supernatural

Pair : Sasuke U. & Hinata H

Setting : AU

Summary : Sasuke dan Hinata adalah siswa siswi yang sedang berkemah di suatu hutan yang agak terpencil di desa yang jauh dari kota, dimana tempat berkemahnya itu adalah tempat yang pernah membuat hidup keluarga Sasuke mengalami kejadian suram di masa lampau.

Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca ('v') but Selamat Membaca (^V^) Kekeke

'Sungainya dimana?' batin Hinata bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan sungai, ia disuruh mengambil air oleh ketuanya.

"Huffh.." Hinata pasrah, ia duduk sebentar diatas batu besar yang begitu kering dan berwarna putih. Ia terus memegangi ember hitam itu. gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihat awan yang cerah.

"Kau diam saja?" suara baritone terdengar ditelinga Hinata. Gadis itu langsung melihat kebelakang dan menemukan sang empunya suara berat nan menggoda #?.

"A-ano, Uchiha-san. A-aku tidak melihat dimana sungainya." Kata Hinata menjelaskan penyebab ia tidak kembali-kembali ke tenda. Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata malas.

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke yang langsung berjalan. Dengan sigap Hinata berdiri dan membersihkan rok belakangnya yang terkena debu batu berwarna putih itu, ia pun mengekori Sasuke.

Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya terdengar kicauan burung dan semak-semak yang tertiup angin. Dan semakin mendekat semakin terdengar jelas suara air terun yang agak deras.

"W-waahh..." Hinata takjub melihat sungainya yang indah dan air terjun yang agak jauh didepan.

"Cepatlah."titah Sasuke, Hinata langsung mengangguk. Gadis itu dengan berhati-hati mendekati pinggiran sungai, ia langsung berjongkok dan menyapukan embernya kedalam air. Hinata tersenyum melihat bayangan wajahnya di air.

'Bening.' Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata tentang sungai ini. Bersih, tenang dan tentram. Ia sangat menyukai hal itu. ia pun berdiri dan mengangkat embernya yang telah berisi air agak penuh, lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"S-sudah." Kata Hinata lembut. Sasuke menatap sekilas tangan Hinata yang agak gemetar mengangkat embernya, mungkin terlalu berat.

"E-eh?" Hinata bingung, Sasuke langsung mengambil ember itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hinata tanpa kata-kata.

'Arigatou Uchiha-san.' Batin Hinata tersenyum.

"...milikku." terdengar bisikan aneh.

"Ah.." Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menurutnya agak mengagetkan. Ia berbalik dan tidak menemukan object yang mengangetkannya. Hinata bingung, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja karena ia terlalu lelah. Ia pun berlari menyusul Sasuke.

-0-

"Hei Hinata, darimana saja kau?" tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Iya Hinata-chan, darimana saja?" susul Ino yang sedang membawa panci.

"I-itu.." Hinata menceritakan kejadian tadi dimana Sasuke Uchiha menolongnya.

Di sisi lain

"Air siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan sahabatnya ini, menurut Naruto itu aneh karena Sasuke kali ini mau bekerja.

"Ahh.." Sasuke sadar, ia lupa membawa ember yang dipeganginya ini ke tenda Hinata. Sasuke-pun langsung berbalik menuju tenda Hinata.

"Ini milik Hinata." Kata Sasuke datar sambil meletakkan ember berisikan air itu didepan meja masak disamping tenda hitam.

"Iya, arigatou Sasuke-kun." Kata Ino ceria. Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata disitu. Sasuke mengangguk membalas ucapan Ino kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan wilayah tim Hinata.

'Dimana gadis itu?' batin Sasuke dan jrengg gadis itu ada didepan tendanya sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"A-ah.. Uchiha-san, a-ano e-emberku.." ucap Hinata ragu dan takut

"Airmu sudah kubawa ke tempatmu tadi." Ucap Sasuke tidak tahan dengan gaya bicara Hinata.

"Oh, b-begitu. A-arigatou Uchiha-san." Hinata membungkuk berterima kasih ke Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Hanya itu?' batin Sasuke dongkol.

-0-

"Haih, Chouji. Aku harus mengurus data siswa. Kau duluan saja ke air terjunnya.. nanti aku menyusul." Celoteh Shikamaru yang sedang diganggu Chouji.

"Yaaah, baiklah! Cepat yaah Shikamaru." Kata Chouji dengan suara ngambek lalu digantikan suara bersemangatnya seperti biasa. Shikamaru berbalik dan mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke Chouji, Chouji pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru menuju air terjun. Shikamaru tidak tau bahwa itulah pertemuan terakhirnya melihat Chouji, sahabatnya.

-0-

"Huffh Shikamaru benar-benar sibuk! Ini tidak akan seru!" kesal Chouji yang tengah berjalan menuju air terjun tujuannya.

"One-chann.." suara anak laki-laki terdengar dibalik pohon.

"Um?" Chouji berbalik melihat kearah suara tadi. Ia berjalan menuju depan pohon itu dan ia melihat anak laki-laki sedang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon itu.

"Ah~ kau tersesat adik kecil?" Chouji berjongkok didepan anak laki-laki yang sedang memegang boneka domo yang nampaknya sudah dijahit berkali-kali dibagian mata kanannya itu. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Apa kakak sendiri?" tanya balik anak itu.

"Iya, kakak sendirian. Tapi nanti teman kakak akan datang kok." Jelas Chouji. Anak laki-laki itu menyeringai, namun Chouji tidak melihatnya karena sedang menengok kanan kiri.

"Kakaak.." anak itu memegang tangan Chouji.

"Kakak mau main air denganku?" tanya anak itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Chouji mengangguk, ia setuju karena itulah tujuannya datang kesini. Untuk bermain air.

"Ayoo kak, kita main didekat air terjun." Anak itu menarik tangan Chouji kedekat air, Chouji hanya tersenyum dan agak berjalan cepat supaya tarikan anak itu tidak berhenti.

Chouji merengek anak itu hingga kedekat air terjun, Chouji-pun menurunkan anak itu keatas batu yang agak besar.

Chouji tersenyum lalu dengan secepat kilat melempari air anak itu tapi anak itu diam saja sampai akhirnya anak itu mendorong tubuh Chouji dengan kuat sehingga Chouji yang tidak dalam keadaan berdiri dengan benar itu dengan mudahnya terjatuh kebelakang, kepalanya terbentur kebatu tumpul yang ada didalam air.

Anak itu tersenyum iblis, ketika melihat Chouji sedang memegangi kepalanya yang sakit itu, lalu dengan penuh amarah anak itu melompat keatas perut Chouji, dan brusshh.. raut wajah Chouji sudah sangat miris, dan akhirnya dia pingsan. Belum puas dengan semua itu, anak itu terus melompat lompat diatas perut Chouji yang gembul itu. kemudian anak itu turun dan mengambil batu didalam air, ia melemparkan batu itu ke muka dan ke kepala Chouji hingga tergores dan memar.

Anak itupun mengarahkan tangannya ke batu yang lebih besar entah dengan kekuatan apa sehingga batu besar itu dengan sendirinya terangkat, kemudian anak itu mengarahkan batu itu kehadapan Chouji namun sial, baru ingin melepaskan ke mangsanya, anak itu mendengar suara kaki yang sedang barjalan jauh disana. Dengan penuh benci anak itupun menarik tangannya sehingga batu itu akhirnya tejatuh tetapi hanya mengenai tangan Chouji. Anak itupun menghilang.

-0-

"Akuu dataang Choujiii.." teriak Shikamaru yang sudah ada dipinggir sungai, ia menggulung celana hitamnya sampai kelutut, dan juga lengan bajunya. Shikamaru turun keair dan mendekati air terjun.

"Choujii." Panggil Shikamaru.

"Dimanaa ka.." mata Shikamaru membulat mendapati Chouji terbaring didalam air, lengan Chouji tersangkut dibawah batu besar. Shikamaru dapat melihat bibir Chouji sudah membiru dan sedikit mengeluarkan busa putih, wajahnya pun sudah nampak mengerikan. Shikamaru seakan-akan tidak berdaya melihat keadaan Chouji, kakinya terasa hampa dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Chouji.." bisik Shikamaru.

"Chouuujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Shikamaru berteriak ia langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu, tak peduli semua pakaiannya basah.

-0-

"Tabahlah Shika.." Naruto memandang kasihan ke Shikamaru, ia juga terpukul. Naruto menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Aku bodoh sekali Naruto." Kata Shikamaru miris

"Aku, aku seandainya aku tidak menyuruhnya pergi atau andai saja aku langsung pergi bersamanya, mu-mungkin Choujii.." lanjut Shikamaru, suaranya seakan dipaksa keluar dan akhirnya ia menangis.

"Apakah perkemahan ini dibatalkan?" tanya Shizune ke Kakashi.

"Hm, mungkin saja. Kita harus mendengar keputusan Tsunade-sama." Kata Kakashi.

Shizune dan Kakashi sedang berada didepan mobil ambulance yang siap mengantar mayat Chouji ke kediamannya. Keluarga Chouji benar-benar tidak percaya dengan hal itu, Ibu Chouji sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dibalik telpon ketika Tsunade memberitau keadaan Chouji yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

Hari sudah gelap, semua siswa dan siswi sudah dilanda kepanikan hebat dan banyak diantaranya terpengaruh akan tebak-tebakan Chouji tewas karena ada sesuatu hal mistis.

Hinata murung sendiri didalam tenda, ia memeluk kakinya yang dilipat itu. ia terus berpikir tentang suara yang diengarnya saat mengambil air di sungai tadi. Ia terus mencerna seandainya Sasuke tidak ada tadi maka mungkin saja dirinyalah yang akan tewas.

"..one-chan.."

"Hah!" Hinata terkaget-kaget mendengar suara anak kecil dari luar tendanya. Keringat dinginpun mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya. Ia panik namun ia berusaha menepis semua ketakutannya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka pintu tendanya, dan dia melihat anak laki-laki sedang menangis, pakaiannya lusuh.

"K-kamu siapa a-adik kecil? Dimana o-orang tuamu?" Hinata berusaha tenang. Hinata makin tidak kuasa melihat daerah sekelilingnya sepi, sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang sedang berjaga. Ia bingung, Ino dan lainnya kemana?

"Tolong aku one-chann hiks hiks.." kata anak laki-laki itu yang sedang mengusap matanya dengan boneka domonya.

"Kamu k-kenapa?" Hinata kini membelai rambut anak itu. anak itu menyeringai dibalik boneka domonya.

" Ikut aku one-chan.." anak itu mengoyang-goyangkan bahu kiri Hinata.

"K-kemana?" Hinata makin gelisah.

"Ayoo.." anak itupun berhasil membawa Hinata pergi.

-0-

'Hn, ini adalah tempat dimana kau meninggal Itachi-nii. Sudah lama sekali.' Batin Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat tidur karena ia mengingat kematian kakaknya yang terjadi 14 tahun yang lalu di air terjun yang ada di tempat ia berkemah saat ini, air terjun dimana Chouji juga meninggal. Ia mengingat bahwa karena ulahnya lah sehingga Itachi harus menghadap Kami-sama.

'Mungkin kalau kau masih hidup, mungkin saja kau akan kuliah atau kau langsung menggantikan posisi Ayah, hn.' Pikir Sasuke.

14 tahun yang lalu...

"Ibu, besok kita liburan ke air terjun yang indah kan?" tanya Itachi kecil yang berumur 6 tahun itu memastikan. Sasuke yang berumur 3 tahun itu hanya memainkan boneka domo kesayangannya di atas lantai, tidak tertarik dengan kata "LIBURAN" itu.

"Iya Itachi, tenang saja." Jawab Fugaku yang sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan kesekian kalinya dari anak pertamanya itu.

"Yey Sasu-chan besok kita tangkap ikan!" Itachi terlalu semangat kemudian memeluk Sasuke, namun sayangnya Sasuke merasa terganggu dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kakaknya itu.

Tibalah esok hari, dimana keluarga Uchiha itu sudah berada ditaman dekat air terjun.

Itachi nampak ragu-ragu dengan airnya, ia takut karena mungkin saja dalam. Itachi memasukkan satu kakinya keair dan dengan secepat kilat juga ia menariknya lagi keluar dan ia masukkan lagi dan ditarik lagi.

"Huphh.." Itachi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku pecundang." Rutuknya.

Itachi kecil pun kembali ke perkumpulan keluarganya itu dan meminum segelas jus jeruk. Ketika bosan Itachi memanggil Sasuke mendekati air terjun yang airnya sangat deras itu. Itachi dan Sasuke sudah berada disamping air terjun itu, Itachi kecil menyuruh Sasuke melemparkan boneka domonya itu kearahnya, dan yah Sasuke melemparnya dan dengan mudah Itachi menangkapnya. Giliran Itachi melempar kembali boneka domo itu ke Sasuke dan dengan susah payah Sasuke menangkapnya hingga jatuh kebelakang, bukannya menangis, Sasuke malah tertawa karena menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

Kini Sasuke berdiri kemudian melempar boneka domonya itu keatas dengan sekuat tenaga, dan

"Pluuk.." Boneka Sasuke itu malah jatuh dipusaran tengah air terjun. Sasuke melirik Itachi sedih. Ia tidak rela boneka domonya termakan air.

Itachi tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke, Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke kemudian memegang kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tunggu disini yah, kakak akan ambilkan bonekamu." Kata Itachi kemudian ia menghilangkan semua rasa takutnya pada kedalaman air dan ia turun ke air, baru turun saja sudah menelan kaki Itachi. Namun Itachi tidak putus asa, ia semakin maju dan air sudah sampai kelehernya, Itachi mendongak dan berusaha melawan arus, boneka Sasuke kini didepan mata namun sialnya Itachi menginjak batu licin dan sudah.. Ia tenggelam didalam pusaran air terjun itu.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaak!" Sasuke berteriak namun suaranya masih kalah dengan suara terjun yang deras itu. Sasuke berlari memanggil ayahnya, ayahnya pun terkaget kaget, Mikoto sampai pingsan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dengan sigap Fugaku berlari ke air terjun itu dan menyelamatkan Itachi. Fugaku sudah mendapatkan anaknya itu, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya jasadnya saja. Rohnya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke menangis, ia benci kepada bonekanya. Ia masih melihat bonekanya itu mengapung tapi ia meninggalkannya begitu saja dan pulang kerumahnya untuk mengadakan upacara untuk Itachi.

Namun Sasuke yang sudah berbalik itu tidak melihat ada tangan mungil yang keluar dari pusaran air itu dan menarik boneka domo milik Sasuke itu masuk hingga tenggelam ke dalam air.

-0-

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Aah~" Sasuke kaget ketika Naruto memegang bahu miliknya sehingga ia refleks menepis tangan Naruto.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau berkeringat, kau juga aneh." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Berisik!" kata Sasuke kemudian ia keluar dari tenda dan iseng berjalan-jalan kedepan tenda milik Hinata.

"Hosh hosh.." Ino sesak sendiri, ia bertekuk didepan Sasuke, Sasuke heran dengan Ino.

"Sassuke-kkun! Hinata! Hinata!" Ino sulit sekali mengatur kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Hinata!" Sasuke sangat khawatir.

"Dia menghilang! Hinata menghilang! Dia tidak ada sejak 10 menit yang lalu!" Kata Ino.

Sasuke-pun langsung berlari kearah air terjun. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa disitulah Hinata berada. Sesampainya ia di sungai, ia melepas blazernya dan membuangnya ke tanah kemudian ia mencari-cari sosok Hinata, ia tanpa keraguan sedikitpun langsung turun ke air. Ia melihat Hinata! Ia melihatnya! Ia melihat setengah badan Hinata, kaki hingga perutnya sudah tenggelam ditengah tengah air. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat..

"I-itachi.." Mata Sasuke melihat kenyataan yang ada namun otaknya tidak mampu mencerna apa yang ada.

"D-domo-kun!" Sasuke melihat Itachi kecil memegangi boneka pembawa sialnya. Mata Itachi yang sudah semerah darah itu menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak dapat mencerna semua apa yang dilihatnya, ia bahkan lemas melihat Itachi dapat berdiri diatas air.

Itachi perlahan mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata dan menariknya kedekapannya agar Hinata tidak terseret kedalam air.

"Siapa kau?!" suara berat Itachi kecil itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar ditelinga Sasuke.

"_Who are you ?! and how you find me!_"

Sasuke maklum saja, Itachi kecil pintar berbahasa Inggris karena ia tau bahwa sebelum ia lahir, Ayahnya, Ibunya dan Itachi pernah tinggal di luar Jepang. Barulah ketika Sasuke didalam kandungan, Fugaku membawa Itachi dan Mikoto tinggal di Uchiha Mansion yang ada di Jepang.

"Sasuke, aku Sasuke.." jawab Sasuke seadanya. Itachi terlonjak kaget, ia semakin menatap tajam Sasuke, Itachi benar-benar tidak terkendali, ia menggunakan kekuatannya itu kembali untuk mengangkat batu besar dan diarahkan ke Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Air juga semakin mengalir deras mengikuti perubahan amarah Itachi. Sasuke makin merasa gila saja melihat batu besar bisa melayang. Tapi supaya tidak berat, ia menepis semua dipikirannya, dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ada dibenaknya.

"Aku adikmu Itachi-nii, aku Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Aku yang membuatmu jadi begini.. Gomenn.."

"Gomen Itachi-nii.. aku tidak bermaksud mengantarkanmu ke Kami-sama." Sasuke merunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Tapi, apa salah orang lain sehingga kau mengambil nyawa seseorang tiap tahunnya?! Aku yang mendengar dari mulut warga merasa sakit Itachi-nii, warga selalu mengingatkan untuk hati-hati ke area ini karena sejak 14 tahun yang lalu, sejak kematianmu.. selalu saja ada korban yang mengekorimu." kini Sasuke yang menatap tajam Itachi, Itachi terpojokkan. Itachi memandang sayu adiknya yang sudah mengalahkan besar badannya itu.

"Kasihan keluarga mereka Itachi-nii, jika Ibu tau ini ulahmu, pasti ibu juga menyayangkannya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada gemetar.

"Arigatou, arigatou telah mau mengambilkan boneka itu untukku." Ucap Sasuke dengan menatap boneka domo kusam yang dipegang Itachi.

"Aku senang punya kakak sepertimu, yang rela berkorban walau masalah kecil." Kata Sasuke, ia mengepalkan tangannya tidak tahan.

"Kau sudah besar Sasuke.. Ini, kukembalikan kepadamu." Itachi tersenyum tulus dan melemparkan boneka domo itu ke Sasuke si empunya. Sasuke menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri. Kini Itachi menjatuhkan batu itu ketempatnya semula.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat kesepian.. kau, ayah, ibu tidak pernah datang mengenangku disini.." kata Itachi kecil sedih

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak kuat Itachi-nii.." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak berani datang, aku selalu merasa bersalah dan sulit tidur jika mengenang semua ini." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang pecundang." Kata Sasuke, Sasuke yang daritadi merunduk melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah pingsan itu, kini beralih untuk melihat kakaknya..

"I-itachi-nii?" Sasuke menengok ke kanan-kiri namun tidak mendapati Itachi lagi. Kini Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang ada mengangkat Hinata ke atas tanah. Sasuke memakaikan Hinata blazernya yang sempat dilepas tadi. Sasuke kembali mengangkat Hinata menuju ke tenda.

Dengan berjalan terhuyung-huyung, banyak orang telah melihat Sasuke tengah menggendong Hinata.

"Bantu diaa!" seru Ten-ten dan Sakura ke Lee. Lee dan yang lainnya pun mengambil Hinata dan dimasukkan ke tenda. Sedang Sasuke yang sudah kecapekan itu memegang tiang yang ada disitu agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

'Aku tidak percaya ini..' batin Sasuke.

"Teme.." Naruto membantu Sasuke agar bisa berjalan sampai ke tendanya. Kini Sasuke mengganti bajunya dan berbaring, ia terus menatap dan membayangkan wajah Itachi yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Arigatou Nii-san." Bisik Sasuke, ia pun terlelap.

-0-

Esok harinya...

"Kita lanjutkan perkemahan ini." Teriak Shizune memakai toa.

"Ketika sudah selesei, maka kita akan menyusul melayat ke makam Chouji, itulah pesan Tsunade-sama. Tsunade-sama kini pulang untuk ikut berduka cita atas Chouji." Lanjut Shizune.

"Akhir kata, mari kita bersama-sama berdoa untuk arwah Chouji." Kata terakhir Shizune dan serentak semua siswa dan siswi berdoa sesuai kepercayaannya masing-masing #? Hening cipta dimulaai. :v.

"Hei, Kau sudah sembuh eh?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah melihat Hinata beraktivitas.

"Uhum, a-arigatou Uchiha-San." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama margaku? Cukup Sasuke-kun saja." Kata Sasuke dongkol.

"A-ah~ tentu.." kata Hinata tersenyum tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, pipinya tetap saja memerah.

END


End file.
